Hope
by LetGo666
Summary: Bendy used to spend his days alone until a different shadow crossed his walls. (Based on shinyzango's 2D AU) Oneshot.


Disclaimer: 2D Au is credited to Shinyzango and Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly

* * *

Black slime bled through mustard molded walls, weathered away over three decades of moisture due to the persistent invasion of ink. They stained the abandoned Studio with its sorrow and suffering just as every doomed soul was tortured and left there for eternal damnation. The little doodle cowarded in a cramped corner on his page, knowing that the beast was arriving soon.

In the beginning, he was alone. Time was meaningless. All he observed were the same three walls rotting. Then the twisted smile entered his vision. At first he thought it would break the boring terrifying forever. If it wasn't for his subconscious nagging him of an impending danger, he would have been grateful to remain naïve. But ever since then, the torture was relentless and time was his new obsession.

Afterwards his days were filled with fear. The beast loved the thrill of his helplessness. Sometimes he would light a fire on the edge and it would spread so far before he stomped it out. This left him claustrophobic and unconscious. Other times he would just tear bits off, piece by piece. And just as he was left with the bare minimum, the beast would bring him a new piece of paper, only to restart the cycle with new ideas. It was always long intervals between each session, leaving him in a constant panic attack. He survived off adrehline; sleep had long left him.

Evetually, the monster brought one of the many Bendy clocks scattered across this gargantuan hell. Now, he counted the hours. He noticed the days fade.

* * *

Everything changed when a man walked into his room. Bendy had always stiffened himself so that, in the beginning, the beast would mistake him for another sketch. Evetually, he realized and stopped falling for Bendy's one hope. He had done the same that morning, because he noticed the previous week, the beast's visits were more irregular than before. He thought it had found a new play toy. Guess he met the toy.

The man looked so tired and so aged. But his eyes, they looked familiar. They had bore a hole into him many a times before. Such eyes were made for precision and ever searching for error and flaws to fix. Bendy slowly lost his pose and his expression changed.

The man did one more quick glance around the room, noticing the character didn't look the same as when he first came in. "Who are you?" The Bendy figure looked as if he was talking, but how could a piece of paper be able to make the noise? Why is he really questioning anything with magic ink seizing every inch of this building?

"Why does it matter," the man answered, raising the ax he had. Blessed, he had found the ax. He already had several demons to worry about. He most certainly did not need another one. He was ready to destroy this one if need be. It was simple enough, just a piece of paper from what he could tell.

"You look familiar. But, it would have to have been long ago for me to remember you... Maybe... Did you used to work here?" Bendy was tapping his foot, in a thoughtful pose. It was refreshing to have a conversation with someone, even it did look like they wanted to kill him.

"Maybe... Give me a reason why I should be answering any of your questions rather than tearing you apart?" Henry inched closer to the page. Bendy could see his eyes much better.

Bendy's eyes widened and he started to coward. "Why would you want to hurt me? I can't do much. I'm jus' stuck to this page" Burnt, cumpled, and torn page.

He guessed that much was true. What really threat was he holding? "How do I know you can't shape shift and turn into a monster?"

"Well, I can promise you I can't. Else, I'd left this room by now and would much rather be searching these halls." How he would love that! Just how glorious would it be to see a new hallway? Or maybe just a different room, where he couldn't be found for a year! It'd be like a vacation!

"That's true." Henry lowered his ax and sat in the chair by the desk. "You know anything about this place?"

"Why don't you answer my question first? Who are you?" Bendy frowned. At least he was safe and earned this humans trust. This was such a nice change of pace.

He sighed. "The name's Henry. I used to be a concept artist here. I used to work on all the panels, drawing boards, and sketches. Satisfied?"

"Hey, maybe that's why you look familiar! Maybe you drew me?" Bendy proudly pointed to his chest. Wow, this man knew how to draw! Maybe he could draw him something. He could have something else in his little world. That would be so refreshing... But it would just cause problems if his living space got smaller. Better not. He frowned.

"Drew you?" Henry looked quizical. "Maybe. I drew a lot around here. I mean, you look like you've seen better days." Henry chuckled, trying to lightened the mood. All he got was a look of desperation. It took him by surprise.

"Tell me about it."

"Hmm?" That intrigued him. That this little sketch might actually have a rich history. That such an insignificant desk decoration could play a part in this hell. But after three decades, he wouldn't be surprised if the others found him.

"It's nothing," Bendy quickly mumbled, pouting and sitting himself down. "Hey Henry?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe... I could come with you? Y'know, maybe I could help you out, like watch your back for the beast and stuff like that." Bendy hoped he could play his cards right with this human to leave or at least be safe for a little bit.

"Why should I?" He didn't know anything about the sketch. He could have hidden powers or could just be playing him for easier death later when Henry wouldn't be expecting it.

"You really don't trust me?" The little toon looked so hurt and disappointed that Henry immediatly felt guilty. What would it hurt? After all, getting out of this dump was all about taking risks.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Henry stood up.

The toon jumped up so high, Henry could have sworn he saw the paper bend. "Really? You mean it? I can come with you? I can leave this room with you?" He sounded like a child on his birthday. But something about that Henry didn't like. He shouldn't be that happy to leave unless there was a reason that he shouldn't stay.

"Bendy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there a reason why you want to leave?" Henry's anxiety peaked. The toon's face fell in an instant. There was so much terror and yet just as much despair.

"Er... I've just been here a bit. Y'know, just excited to see some different walls," he rubbed his neck. His past was not something he wanted to share.

Henry didn't want to push it. Obviously, the toon didn't want to tell him. Must have been really bad then. That's fine. "That's alright. I would want to, too." Henry smiled sadly at the paper and picked him up. As long as whatever haunted this doodle didn't haunt him, too, he didn't mind. "You excited to leave?"

"You have no idea!"


End file.
